


Sins

by PrincessMeow1989



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Gabriel and reader - Freeform, Gabriel smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-29 23:58:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14484069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessMeow1989/pseuds/PrincessMeow1989





	Sins

You shouldn't be doing it! It was wrong! There had to be a sin that you were violating in someway! Lusting after one of God's archangels had to earn you a one way ticket to an eternal vacation in hell with Lucifer! Cringing at the thought you looked through the doorway of the kitchen to where Gabriel sat talking to Sam. 

Swallowing you looked away before those golden eyes locked on you and forced you to look at him. Although he hadn't said it, you had a good feeling that Gabriel knew exactly what he was doing to you! He would tease you shamelessly right in front of Sam and Dean. He didn't care that your brothers saw it all! Besides what could they do anyway?

Everything changed one day when you were at home in the bunker alone. Sam and Dean were out of state on a case. You were standing in the kitchen again working on making a snack when a set of hands grabbed your waist. 

Jumping back you spun around to see Gabriel looking at you with a smile.

“Jumpy huh?”

He questioned. You felt yourself blush hard! You mentally chided yourself when you realized how red you were turning. 

“Didn't hear you come in.”

You replied hoping to sound confident. Gabriel only smirked. 

“Mhm. So Y/n I gotta try something.”

You put down the slice of bread that you were holding before turning to face him. The next thing you knew the back of your head collided with the refrigerator. Gabriel was pressed against you and his lips were on yours. You eyes widened and that all too familiar feeling of lust shot through you as the archangel worked his lips on yours. You wasn't sure how long that you had been kissing when his tongue entered your mouth. 

Gabriel pulled away all too soon for your liking and looked down at you with a smile. 

“Now that was a hello kiss.” 

Still totally shocked by what just happened you stood motionless a moment before beginning to speak.

“What was that? And don't you dare say you learned that from the pizza man!”

Gabriel chuckled.

“Sugar, I am more well aware of the nature of human relations than my brother. You, my sweet little peach, taste like heaven. I could kiss those lips all day. I want to see what the rest of you tastes like.”

You swallowed as his voice deepened. When he spoke it was almost like a vibrator was pushing down on your clit. 

“But I'm a human. Why would you want me when you could have someone like Kali?”

An expression of distaste washed over Gabriel's face. 

“She has too much drama for me. Besides she isn't near as pretty as you are.” 

You rolled your eyes.

“Wow, you are good Gabe. Telling me that I look better than a goddess. Smooth.” 

Gabriel again rolled his eyes. 

“I always thought you were beautiful. From the first time I saw that face of yours I wanted you. If my love radar hasn't failed I think you are feeling something for me too. Your like my forbidden fruit.” 

With a surge of bravery, you reached up and began unbuttoning his shirt. His pale creamy skin looked perfect as his body became free of the fabric. Standing on your tiptoes you mouth was automatically on his collar bone delivering gentle kisses and nibbles all over his sweet tasting skin. Gabriel moaned encouraging your forward. 

“Keep going princess.” 

As gently as possible you let your nails slid over the delicate skin on his collar bone down to his chest as your tongue ran over his pulse point. Gabriel hissed as you gently bit down. This night was going far better than he could have imagined! 

He carefully lifted you against the refrigerator so that you could wrap your legs around his waist. 

“I gotta have you, peach.” 

His hands had gone up to squeeze your breasts. He kneaded the plump flesh under your shirt. Having enough, he snapped your clothes away before gazing down at your breasts. 

“Very nice.”

His rolled your nipples between his index finger and thumb until your hips were bucking against his. You whimpered his name at this point dying to have some friction on your aching core. Never before had you been this wet just from a little making out. You were positive by the time that you were able to look at Gabriel's thighs you would see wet spots on his pants where you were soaking into him.

“Take me, Gabriel.”

He chuckled.

“Such an inpatient girl. You'll get what you want soon. I promise.”

The next thing that you knew the two of you were in your room. You were laying spread open on the bed while the archangel was kneeling between your legs. Gabriel took his index finger and ran it through your folds, soaking up all of the wetness he could, and began to tease your entrance. 

Golden eyes rolled up to yours seeming pleased that you were practically panting above. 

“I think my peach likes this.” 

You could only nod frantically as he chuckled and lowered his tongue back to your clit and taking a swipe. 

“Better than candy. I may have to keep you.”

Gabriel growled. Before you were able to gasp what happened he was back on the bed and had you in his arms. Your breasts were pressed flush against his chest as he kissed your hungrily. His kisses were like liquid fire! Burning you alive in such a sweet savory way that you never wanted to be normal again! 

You became vaguely away of Gabriel rocking his hips against you. As Gabriel adjusted you in his arms his erection was digging into your pussy. 

“So wet, peach.”

You reached down, between your bodies, and pumped him a few times. Gabriel groaned into your lips.

“Gabriel, please!”

You panted, spreading your legs so the head of his cock began to tease your opening. Gabriel chuckled as he took his cock in his hand, coating it in your wetness. 

“You've been a good girl and I want you more than I have anyone else.” 

Gabriel aligned himself back to your entrance and pushed in. Both of you moaned at the sensation of his intrusion. He gave you a moment before beginning to thrust. At first his thrusts were shallow and light but gradually increased to a steady pounding pace. 

The moment you came around him Gabriel eased his movements so he could elongate your orgasm as much as possible. You were a panting mess in his arms as he muttered sweet nothings in your ear.

“Want another go sugar? Want me to fuck you until you can't walk?” 

You could only nodded as the positions changed. You lay on your back as he pounded into you at such fast and violent pace it seemed your own body was in shock at all of the pleasure. Gabriel's fingers dug into the plump flesh of your hips. You knew that next day that you would have bruised and you didn't care! 

“Almost there. Hot damn, peach. I am definitely keeping you!” 

Gabriel's final thrusts came harder until he came into you. Feeling spent and no longer able to handle the world around you the best thing to do was fall back against your soft pillow. Gabriel, meanwhile, still hovered over you on his hands and knees. His cock was still throbbing inside of you. 

“Gabe...”

You whispered his name. His eyes were clenched closed as he withdrew to pull you into his arms.

“Think my dick went a little raw there.”

He said with a chuckle. You play smacked his arms and nuzzled against his chest. 

The archangel was quiet for a few moments before looking down at you. 

“Would you go with me?”

You looked up quizzically. 

“Where?”

Gabriel shrugged.

“Anywhere. No set destination. I know I want you peach. I'll take care of you and keep you healthy. I just want to be in love for one and be loved back.” 

You reached up and pulled him into another kiss. 

“'I'll follow you anywhere.”

Gabriel smiled as he situated you back against his chest. 

“Rest, for now.” 

As you dozed off listening to the sound of Gabriel's beating heart he looked down at you with a loving smile.

“Forgive me father for I have really sinned.”


End file.
